Sick days
by Ayanotheflameprincess
Summary: Lucy is sick but she goes on a quest anyway to earn money so she can pay for rent. Mira notices her condition and sends Gray to watch her. LucyxGray!


**(Hello this is my first fic! Don't hold back on what you really think if it's bad say it! If its good say it! Or if it needs work say it!)**

Lucy walked into the FairyTale guild looking not herself. Natsu was at it with Gray again and Erza was out on a quest. "Hey Lucy is everything alright?" Mira asked. Lucy sat on the stood with her cheek resting on her hand. "Oh I'm fine!" Lucy said trying to sound cheerful. "You don't look like your alright are you sick?" Mira asked. "Nonsense I'm great!" Lucy said as she was drifting.

"Lucy!" Mira said. "O-Oh eh what?" Lucy said. She was completely out of it. "Your definitely sick" Mira said putting her hand on Lucy's forehead. "Psh no way!" Lucy said getting up. "Trust me Mira I'm alright" She said smiling. Lucy walked up to the quest board. "I need the money for rent this month" she thought. That was the whole reason why she came to the guild today. "Lets see something easy but pays good" she thought.

She scanned the board and found the perfect mission. "Ah here we go" she said taking it down. "Hm...I guess I don't need a team for this it doesn't seem too hard" she said. The mission was to slay a medium sized beast that was eating a villages crops.

"I'm off" she said to Mira as she left the guild. "You think your better than me tough guy?!" Gray yelled. "Ive been way better than you!" Natsu yelled back. They started having a sissy fight. "ENOUGH!" Mira yelled. Gray and Natsu quickly stopped fighting because they haven't heard Mira yell in awhile. "I want you two to go look after Lucy, she's sick but she doesn't want to admit it and now she's on a quest" Mira said. "I would love to but Erza is coming back and we're going on a quest" Natsu said. "Gray..." Mira said. "Why me?!" Gray whined.

"Because you! Now get to it!" She said pointing at the door. Gray started walking to the door when he was stopped by Mira again. "Ahem" Mira said holding a shirt out. Gray forgot he wasn't wearing a shirt. He grabbed it and slipped it on and once again headed for the door.

...

The village wasn't far, Lucy made it after 15 minutes. "Um I'm here about the demon slaying job?" She yelled then coughed. "Oh yes thank you!" Said a villager running up to her. "Where would I find it?" Lucy asked. "The beast lives in that forest over there it's not far" the villager said. "Oh the mayor is going to be so happy!" He said. "Well I'll get to it" Lucy said walking to the forest.

"Thank you!" The villager yelled. Lucy walked along the path to the forest. At times she felt dizzy or light headed but she managed to pull through. She stepped on the fall leaves that fell in her path. She grabbed her special keys and decided on who would be right for the job. When she made it to the entrance of the forest it seemed rather dark but it was bright all around it. She took a deep breath and walked into the dark forest.

She held the key that summons Taurus tightly ready for action. She heard a strange sound for a second and held up her key as if she was about to summon. She looked around suspiciously. She looked through the bushes until suddenly she heard a growl coming from behind. She turned around to see the beast fairly close and staring her in the eye. "Gate of the-" Lucy was stopped by the beasts smack. She was sent flying to a tree. She was smacked against the tree on her back.

She fell to the ground and dropped her key. She groaned in pain and clutched her side shutting her eyes tight from the unbearable pain. She tried reaching for the key but it was no use she was too weak. "I underestimated you..." She said. "Ice spears!" Said a man with a familiar voice. Sharp spears of ice penetrated the beasts skin and went through. The beast roared and tried to attack but the man was too fast for him. "Someone needs to chill out!" He yelled freezing the beasts body. "Later!" The man yelled destroying the frozen body.

"Gray..." Lucy said in a low tone. Gray ran to her and kneeled down beside her. "Hey are you gonna be alright?" He asked. "Yeah ill be fine" she said standing up. Lucy got dizzy again and started wobbling. "Look ill carry you if you feel too bad Mira told me you were sick" he said. "It's al...right" she said passing out on him. She fell forward on his chest. Gray dropped down along with her to catch her. He felt her forehead. "She's burning" he said. He picked her up bridal style and walked over to the village. He collected the money and hurried to her house.

...

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see the ceiling. She sat up and looked around to realize she was in her room. She looked down to see Gray shirtless as usual napping right next to her on a chair. He had a somewhat mad expression and had his arms crossed as he slept. Lucy smiled and gently ruffled his hair.

Gray woke up from a strange feel on his head. He turned towards Lucy to see she was awake. "Hey you're not supposed to be sitting up!" He said. "Don't worry I promise I'm fine now" she said. "Why did you go out there if you knew you were sick?" He asked. "I needed the money for rent" she said. "You could've just asked anybody at the guild to help you out especially me" he said. "Well thank you but I don't feel right about that" she said. "Lucy..." Gray said getting dead serious this time. He turned his chair towards her and put his hand on top of hers.

"You know you can ask me for anything" he said. "Regardless of what it is I mean it" he said. Lucy looked into his eyes she has never seen him act this way before. "Well I do want one thing..." She said shyly. "Anything you name it" he said. Lucy slowly leaned closer to him and placed her lips gently on his. His eyes widened for a moment then instantly melted. He put more pressure on the kiss. Their lips broke apart but their foreheads still together. Lucy smiled in content with her wish. "Looks like we both benefited from this one" he said.

"You liked me?" Lucy said removing her forehead from his. "No" he said. Lucy looked confused. "I loved you" he said. She blushed and just threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I love you too" she said.

**(I hope I did good! Maybe you can tell me in your reviews?)**


End file.
